Ties of the Heart
by Crystal RubyMoon
Summary: Syaoran is in love with Sakura. However, when he confesses his love to Sakura, she rejects him because she is already in love with Eriol, who she will be marrying very soon. Desolately, Syaoran gives up hope on ever finding another girl to spend the rest


Title: Ties of the Heart  
  
Author: Crystal RubyMoon  
  
Summary: Syaoran is in love with Sakura. However, when he confesses his love to Sakura, she rejects him because she is already in love with Eriol, who she will be marrying very soon. Desolately, Syaoran gives up hope on ever finding another girl to spend the rest of his life with. One night, Syaoran gets drunk, and on the way home he crashes into Eriol's car. Eriol is killed, and Sakura's brain is injured so badly she loses most of her memory, forgetting almost everything about her past life except for her name. Now Syaoran has been given another chance at making Sakura fall for him. Will he take it, or will his guilt stop him? (R&R please!)  
  
Disclaimer: "A past sets the mold for every future. Without one, a future is baseless, and it shall not be able to subsist." –Anonymous Crystal RubyMoon does not own Card Captor Sakura, nor the anime industry, no matter how much she wishes she did. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran."  
Syaroran looked into his father's gentle eyes. The fire blazed and crackled behind him, warming his back. Syaoran averted his eyes and looked at the floor of his father's study. Both he and his father were seated at opposite sides of a desk. The rain pattered gently on the study's single window. "Yes, father?"  
"Answer please," said Syaoran's father in a stern, yet seemingly gentle voice.  
Syaoran sighed. Not a good move, as a look of concern came over his father's face.  
"Is there someone out there, Syaoran, with whom you may want to spend the rest of your life with?"  
Syaoran did not answer. Instead he started fiddling with the crystal swan paperweight on his father's desk.  
"Syaoran." Syaoran's father's tone was harsh as he put his hand over Syaoran's to stop him from playing with the swan. "You are old enough now to start thinking about your future, and the future of this family. You will need a female partner to bear you children, children who will be the heirs of this family. Is there anyone out there who you want to marry? Or should I organize for a girl to be found for you?"  
Syaoran jerked his head up in alarm. "No! I mean, there isn't anyone yet who I want to be with, Father, but don't worry, I'll find her. Just give me some time."  
"How much more time? You're getting older everyday, Syaoran, and soon the time will come for mine and your mother's departure from this world."  
"Just give me time, Father. I promise you, I will find someone, but just give a me a little time."  
"Very well, Syaoran. If you do not have someone in a few weeks when I will ask you again, then you will be marrying someone of my choice."  
Syaoran shuddered inside. "Don't worry father. I know someone is out there with whom I can spend the rest of my life with. It's just a matter of time before I meet her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was at the front of the room next to the board, standing before her new class. The school year had just begun today. "Hel. Lo. Class. I. Am. Ms. Kin. O. Mo. To. I. Will. Be. Your. Tea. Cher. This. Year. For. Sign. Lang. Uage. And. Lip. Reading." Sakura said the words slowly with much enunciation so that her class could understand her. Normally, teachers talk pretty fast with their classes unless they are attempting to bore their students to death, but Sakura's class was an exception because all the kids here were deaf. Sakura had learned sign language in college and showed an interest in helping people born deaf from even earlier than then. The opportunity had finally come along one day when while browsing through the newspaper, Sakura found a hiring ad, asking for a teacher to teach deaf children at the Sonora Academy. Sakura had immediately seized the day and went out to get an application, after which she "passed" the interview with flying colors. Now it was finally the first day of school, and the first day of Sakura's work as a teacher. Sakura was looking forward to it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran's father had been lecturing him on taking on the family business, yet again, and was ordering him to do something or other to prove his potential, but for the past five minutes, Syaoran's thoughts had drifted to the previous chore his father had assigned him. Was there really anyone out there who he could come to love and want to spend the rest of his life with? "Syaoran, have you figured out yet what you are going to do?" "Huh?" The sudden question jerked Syaoran back to reality. "Um..." "You weren't listening, were you?" Syaoran's father said in a harsh, accusing voice. "Well..." began Syaoran, "I-I-I-" Syaoran's father sighed. If Li Corporation is going to be thrown into the hands of some irresponsible young man such as yourself after my death, I shall never be able to rest in peace. "I was asking about the recent project I assigned you." "Oh," Syaoran blushed slightly. "Well, I haven't had a chance to go out and meet anyone yet." "Not that, you fool!" barked his father. "That will come later, though yes, you should also be working on that. I meant the charity project. Have you decided which charity to work with this year? Li Corporation has a reputation to uphold you know!" "Oh right," Syaoran remembered now. His father had been after him the past few weeks, going on about a certain charity project he did each year. This year, Syaoran's father wanted him to do the project. Syaoran had actually done some research on local charities, but the best thing he came up with was a run-down school for children who were born deaf. "I have decided to help the Sonora Academy for the Deaf." Syaoran's father looked pleased. "Very well. You have chosen well my son. Now you shall go tomorrow to help them prepare something with the money you donate that will help bring in even more money for their facility." "Yes father, I will be sure to visit the academy tomorrow." "Good, don't forget."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Ms. Kinomoto, please step into my office. Thank you for waiting so patiently." Sakura walked into the office. It belonged to the headmaster of Sonora Academy. Not only did the headmaster command respect from the students, but from the teachers as well since he was literally their boss. Sakura stood in front of the headmaster's desk. The headmaster was an old man, his hair already grayed. A cane lay propped up against the his desk, and he sat in a large armchair behind the desk. "Please sit down, Ms. Kinomoto," the headmaster said, waving his hand at the simple wooden black chair across from his. Sakura obligingly walked to the chair and sat down. It was surprisingly comfortable. But what could the headmaster want with me? Sakura asked herself. I just started working here today. Is he going to fire me, or something? I sure hope not, I worked very hard today and in my opinion I did a good job! "Ms. Kinomoto," the headmaster began, "every year we try to have a fundraiser for the school. And this year it is especially important to raise a lot of money because our school is in dire need of repairs." "I see," Sakura said politely, though she had no idea how she could do anything for the fundraiser, let alone the school. "I have heard from certain people that you are not only a good communicator, but a great dancer as well." Sakura blushed, ever so slightly. "Well, sir," she said, "I can talk just as well as anybody and I haven't practiced my dancing since my high school years!" "That is alright, though," the headmaster said, "you still have a few months to practice." "Practice?" Sakura asked, now utterly bewildered. "For what?" "Well, this year the event our school has decided to do is an entertaining collection of different performances with dinner after the show, for the fundraiser. We need volunteers to perform, as we cannot actually afford to pay the performers. Thus, we are now asking some of the teachers to help us. Of course we will need some financial help with the dinner, but thankfully the son of Li Corporation's leader has decided to help. He will be by after school ends tomorrow. Will you be able to stay and talk with him about the fundraiser?" "Well...I guess..." Sakura began but was interrupted as the headmaster spoke again; "Excellent. I knew you wouldn't let me down, Ms. Kinomoto. Thank you." "Uh...your welcome, sir. I must go now." Sakura said quickly, as she sprang out of her chair and made a dash for the door. "Oh and another thing, Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura turned her head. The headmaster smiled. "Practice for the event starts next week. Please make sure you're there." Sakura didn't reply, she simply fled the scene.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I don't know if this is any good so I'd appreciate some reviews please. And tell me if I should continue or if I'm just wasting my time. 


End file.
